1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for generating coordination calibration points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various kinds of input techniques, desirable to provide convenience to users, such as touch panels, voice inputting, and gesture inputting, have attracted market attention gradually, and then have been developing rapidly. In many applications related to input devices, image processing usually serves as an important link.
For example, the function of gesture inputting can be achieved by utilizing an image capture device to capture the image corresponding to a user's gesture, and then by utilizing image processing techniques and gesture recognition techniques. On the other hand, if the user projects a light on a screen to form a light-spot, the goal of inputting can also be achieved by determining the location of the light-spot on the screen by the use of the image processing techniques after the image capture device captures the image corresponding to the screen. In a practical application, the foregoing image capture device can capture images with a wide-angle lens or a fish-eye lens, so as to cover the entire screen in a short distance.
However, distortion phenomenon always occurred on the images captured by the image capture device with a wide-angle lens or a fish-eye lens. Especially, the distortion phenomenon on the images captured with the fish-eye lens is more serious.
The distortion phenomenon on the images captured with the wide-angle lens or the fish-eye lens can be generally classified in two situations—barrel distortion and pincushion distortion. Although these situations can be calibrated by the corresponding calibration functions, it needs a more complex calibration function to calibrate a certain block in the image to accomplish the work of calibrating coordinate points, so as to map the image pixel to the point coordinate of the screen correctly. As a result, it not only requires a large amount of calculation resources, but also wastes time and is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the scope of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for generating coordination calibration points to solve the above-mentioned problems.